That's one way of telling someone you like them
by DeathXAngle
Summary: Naru, Gene, John, Bou-sa, Yasu and Lin are at the SPR office, thinking they are alone they do what they normaly do...but when they get discovered by the girls what does Naru do to get his feelins across to a certain Mai Taniyama read and find out and i hope you like it : thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. This is my first one were the characters are not them self's.**

**Gene, Bou-san, Yasu, John and Lin were sitting in the main office to the SPR building while Naru had gone to Mai's office in wonder were his cup of tea was. When he walked into her office he found it empty but on the corner of her desk was a folded letter with his name on;**

_**Dear Narcissistic Jerk that's reading this letter, **_

_**I've known you would come to my office when you discovered that your tea but Madoka, Masako and Ayako have dragged me up town with them but I have no idea why Masako has as well.**_

_**Anyway it looks like you will be making your own cup of tea unless you get Lin to make it for you but we will see you soon.**_

_**Your assistance Mai ;)**_

**He walked out of the office with the note Mai had kindly left for him and headed to wear the others were sat bored as hell.**

"**What you got there Naru?" Bou-san asked as he saw the piece of paper in his boss's hand.**

"**A note from Mai, Takigawa" was Naru's reply to the monk as he lifted his hand so the others could see, "saying~" Yasu cooed at him, hoping for him to tell them what she said on it.**

"**That Madoka, Masako and Ayako had dragged her up town with them and that I have to make my own tea or get Lin to make it for me" he said while making his way over to the chair Mai always sit's on when she's there.**

**They all sat their for a while before looking at each other then smiled (yes Lin and Naru both smiled) while Yasu jumped up of the sofa and raced over to the CD player were he then placed a CD in it as Lin and Naru moved things that they could bump into and hurt themselves on it.**

**Naru and Gene looked at each other with the same expression on their faces as they could hear the music from the CD Yasu had place in the player starting.**

**-With Mai-**

**Me and the girls were actually sat behind the sofa that was right infront of the wall so the lads couldn't see use.**

**We looked over the sofa when we started to hear music playing only to be shocked with what we saw in front of use.**

**-Back with the guys-**

**All the lads looked at each other before they started singing all at the same time which actually surprised the girls completely.**

**I got a good feeling about this one**

**Oooh yeaaah~ Ooooh**

To all the fly woman across the globe  
(Girl you know you're my connection) uh huh  
(Girl you know you're my connection) uh huh  
(Girl you know you're my connection) right here  
Let's break it down for them.  


**Mai and Masako had gotten into the music as they sat behind the sofe listening to the guys sing 'they are actually good at singing at the same time' Mai thought as she continued to listen to them.**

****

It's true, I got a thing for you  
All of the things you do.  
Got me feeling butterflies  
I know  
You feel the same cause it shows  
Trust me girl, I see the glow  
Every time I look in your eyes

**Mai was shocked when she herd Naru sing this part on his own with the other girls part from Madoka who had actually caught Naru singing to himself in the shower or bath with Lin and ever since then they would wind him up about it even Gene had joined them with winding him up till they turned it on him.**

(John, Yasu, Gene and Naru singing)

**I never thought it could be (never thought)  
Cause truthfully you should be (ooh yeaah)  
Living deep within my dreams where I would never find you  
But you're the real thing baby  
Our chemistry is crazy  
And I'm really feeling this connection inside, yea**

(All the lads)

**Girl it's real it's my confession  
Heaven sent, you're such a blessing  
I feel  
A love connection  
When I'm with you  
All them girls, _part from the old hag_**

**Bou-san shouted causing Yasu to burst out laughing but he soon stopped when he saw an angry Ayako standing from behind the sofa that was in front of the wall. Lin and Bou-san looked at each other before making there way around the sofa only to find a giggling Mai, Madoka and Masako as they saw Ayako's face and her actions.**

**They all stood slowly as they saw the lads (Lin and Bou-san) looking at them, Naru made his way over to were Lin was stood were he was then in front of Mai, he grabbed her hand and gently pulled her round the sofa and sat her down on it while the other lads did the same to Madoka, Masako and Ayako.**

"**Right were wear we?" Naru said before the lads started singing again from the were they were interrupted by Bou-sans stupidest moment.**

**(All the lads: continue from top –sorry repeated the first bit-) **

**A love connection  
When I'm with you  
All them girls, they keep me guessing  
Had my picks, you're my selection  
I feel  
A love connection  
When I'm with you  
**

**(Naru sings on his own while sitting next to Mai on the sofa)  
When I  
See you from day to day  
There's so much I want to say  
But I try not to come up too strong (come up too strong)  
From now, I just say what I feel  
Cause this connection is real  
This just feels too right to be wrong (ooh yeaah)**

**(John, Yasu, Gene and Naru-Again) . ]  
I never thought it could be (I never thought)  
Cause truthfully you should be (oh you should be)  
Living deep within my dreams where I would never find you (I shouldn't find you)  
But you're the real thing baby (oh you're the real thing)  
Our chemistry is crazy  
And I'm really feeling this connection inside, (girl it's real! )  
**

**(All the lads again)**

**Girl it's real it's my confession (Hey! )  
Heaven sent, you're such a blessing (I feel)  
I feel  
A love connection  
When I'm with you  
All them girls, they keep me guessing  
Had my picks, you're my selection (whooaa~)  
I feel  
A love connection (yeaa)  
When I'm with you (whoaa)  
**

**Naru then gave Mai a peck on the check causing her to blush tomato red as he moved to stand behind Lin and Bou-san who were getting ready to sing.**

**(Bou-san and Lin singing –underlines is Bou-san singing-)  
Okay (_I'm feeling the connection_)  
Lady (_I'm feeling the connection_)  
Baby (_I'm feeling the connection_)  
You got me, feeling the connection  
That's right I'm (_feeling the connection_)  
All this time (_that I'm investing_)  
All you got to do is to say yes and  
I'll be with you  
**

**The girls clapped as Lin and Bou-san finished but then their jaws dropped when they saw Yasu with out his glasses, messy hair, sleeves rolled up and looking like a player from school who sees different girls everyday.  
**

**(Yasu sings on his own)**

**I'm been around girl and that's no lie  
See my share but no comparing you  
Damn you just too fly  
The way you lick your lips and just touch my spots  
I need you Miss in my life like hip needs a hop  
You're a goddess so here's my confession  
I been lost till I found you my blessing  
You're beautiful, I'm saying more than complexion  
My body gets so weak feel that connection  
**

**Yasu sang while doing a funny dance causing the girls to burst out laughing at his weird dance moves.**

**(Naru sings)**

**You're a goddess so here's my confession**

**I been lost till I found you my blessing**

**You're beautiful, I'm saying more then complexion**

**My body gets so weak feel the connection  
**

**Feel that connection!  
**

**(All the lads – Again)  
Girl it's real it's my confession (yeah)  
Heaven sent, you're such a blessing (you're a blessing baby)  
I feel  
A love connection  
When I'm with you  
All them girls, they keep me guessing  
Had my picks, you're my selection  
I feel  
A love connection  
When I'm with you**

**(Gene and Yasu)**

**Feel that connection!**

**(Bou-san and Lin)**

**Feel that connection!**

**(Naru and John)**

**Feel that connection!**

**Yasu turned of the CD player when they finished the song, he turned round to face everyone when he noticed the old couple at the front door to the SPR building and the blushing girls on the sofa.**

**Naru noticed the people at the door and blushed slightly, Gene looked in his twins view and grew the biggest smile you would see on the lad "MOTHER, FATHER" he screamed as he ran towards them like a 5 year old would at Christmas and hugged them.**

**Naru turned to Lin and said "see what they want….Mai I need to speak with you in my office" he said coldly as the two made there way to the sofa with Gene pulling them gently.**

**Mai didn't have the chance to say anything as Naru grabbed her hand and gently pulled her into his office.**

"**Naru" Mai said as he closed the door behind them both, she turned round to face him when he didn't reply to her but instead she felt his lips on hers in a sweet kiss.**

**Her eyes widened at first but then slowly closed as she kissed him back, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist both pulling each other closer if possible to do so.**

**Later that night Lin had found out why Naru and Gene's parents were there but decided to tell Naru when he's not with Mai in his office.**

**Author: Well there's your sweet get together Mai!**

**Mai: Thank you *hugs Author tightly* but you got to admit my idea was sweet?**

**Author: *Hugs her back while thinking about her question* fine I admit it was**

**Mai: *jumps up and down in excitement* I'm always right**

**-Naru walks in as Mai's jumping up and down in a happy mood-**

**Naru: What's gotten into your knickers Mai *Smirks at the girl***

**-Gene, Yasu and Bou-san walks in-**

**Author: Probably you Naru**

**Naru: *Glares at Author***

**Author: *Hides behind Gene***

**Bou-san and Yasu: *laughing fit***

**Mai: *Blushes***

**Gene: Glarings not nice Noll, R&R guys so she knows what you think about this *smiles at Author***

**Author: *Blushes at Genes smile***

**-Little sis walks in-**

**Little Sis: R*R guys….YASU!**

**Yasu: LITTLE SIS *runs to her and hugs her tightle***

**Little Sis: *Tightens the hug***

**THE END **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys just wanted to let you know I'm starting on another story that continues on from this one and it will be up on fanfiction soon it's gonna be called S.P.R's help.**


	3. A new Case preview

**Chapter One – A new Case**

**Naru was sat in his new car with a thrown on his face "cheer up Naru it's just another case" Mai said to her boss/boyfriend as he picked her up that morning "yeah which were from my parents Mai" was his reply as he tried not to sulk over it "well you accepted it" Mai mumbled under her breath as they pulled out of her street and headed towards the S.P.R building.**

**Once they pulled up Mai was thrown into a bear hug by none other Bou-san "Jou-chan made it….alive" he said but mumbled the last bit in her ear as he saw Naru's face, Mai looked at Bou-san before they both burst out laughing together as they watched Naru walked towards the S.P.R van.**

**Once Naru was in the van he thought about the case his parents asked them to do;**

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Naru had arrived at his apartment after dropping Mai at home to find Lin sat on the sofa waiting for him.**_

"_**Noll I need to talk to you about why your parents were here" Lin said as he watched Naru sit on the chair opposite him, "go on" "well according to your father he took a case back in England which went wrong" "what happened" "well on of your fathers workers was in a room on the third floor of the building, your father was on the first floor when they herd screaming, as they arrived at the room they saw him on the floor soulless like it was drained out of him, his body still there all pale but there's no soul." Lin finished as he grabbed his drink and took a sip and waiting for Naru to speak.**_

"_**So they want use to take it…why?" he asked looking at Lin like he was crazy, "well they believe that you and our team can solve it, they think were the best at this stuff but this is our first time with something like this Noll" the teen nodded for his reply before looking at him and saying "could you do research on this kind of thing and also I think it's best to call you know who they might be able to help with this thing and tell my parents that I accept the case for them" Lin nodded then went to his bedroom to do what Naru asked him to do.**_

_**End of Flash Back.**_

**Naru was brought out of his thoughts by Mai as she got into the van with Lin on the other side "everyone's ready Naru" she said before pulling out her drawing book and started looking through the pages at what she drew.**

**Sorry it's short but I'm trying to think who should get attacked instead of Mai this time. Hope you enjoy it though.**


End file.
